User talk:TheTasmanianDevil
Welcome to TheTasmanianDevil’s Talk Page! Remember never swear, badmouth and always use a bubble or signature. Thanks! All Messages We'll be shooting stars just passing by~ Let's Talk Business MSCL Templates, anyone? The character template is here :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:19, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Added your birthday. And Norwich is in Norfolk, not Suffolk haha XP Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:36, March 11, 2014 (UTC) MySims+ Hey thanks! Qubit2222 (talk) 19:46, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Yepsidaisy Um, you are seeming to be so nice these days. Just 1 question. Why?Cmv2003 (talk) 00:21, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Promotions Hey Tasman, how's things? Two quick things, could you give me a link to your wiki thing, I'd like to check it out if that's ok :) And also, I'm happy to be apart of MSF 3, so you can sign me up and that :3 More Messages Potterfan1997 (talk) 08:18, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Nice little wikis haha! And I'm good thanks, our Easter Break has just started (two weeks off school woop!) so I'm enjoying just chilling :D Potterfan1997 (talk) 08:39, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Do you still have two weeks off for Easter though? Potterfan1997 (talk) 13:05, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, can I help work on MSF III? Thanks. Qubit2222 (talk) 15:30, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Aww, that's kinda sucky. I'm sure it'll come sooner than you think haha :p Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:57, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Tasman, I noticed you put on your profile that you're gay. Well please don't feel ashamed or worried to say, we are all totally chill on here. At the end of the day, it's a preference as to what kinda people you like. Does it affect you being a good person? No. So yeah, don't worry man :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 19:58, April 9, 2014 (UTC) We'd have to be some really fucked up people to ban you because you're gay. But anyway, this wiki is for anyone of any ethnicity, religion, sexual orientation, gender, etc, as long as we have a shared interest in fanon games for MySims and are nice, decent people at the end of the day. Sorry this decision has caused you stress, but we're all hear to support you and everything :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 07:35, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Thankyou. By the way, Euo. Co is a dude so you can take away the "/her" on the page. They also create comics, not just games Lord of Darkness 09:05, June 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm guessing that got fixed because it all seems right now? Sorry to hear you've had a fallout btw Potterfan1997 (talk) 19:36, June 22, 2014 (UTC) 1. There will be a link between accounts, click here for the explanation. 2. We both use you the term "Punk'd" because I watch this show called "Punk'd" and I've told a few people in school about it. Then, nearly everyone started watching so everybody in my school uses the term "Punk'd". 3. When Euo and I were still friends and you put that page up about his company, I told him and he got really agro so that's what he has against you. 4. I may not have any evidence it's not me, but do you have any evidence it is me? You know ow ow I mean it~ }} It's a game that we're all participating in on MSW Potterfan1997 (talk) 15:33, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I got to stay high all the time I just added the feature, but it seems like I need to complete and add other bits of coding and templates to the wiki first, so I'll try and get that to work soon (I'm about to go for dinner) I'll let you know once I'm done :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:04, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Glow idk}} Maps are up and working btw :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 19:19, August 12, 2014 (UTC) }} }} Thanks :P }} B to the A to the N to the G to the~ Sure thing, what should the template be called though - I presume MySims Safari Character? Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:35, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Another thing, what template do you want yours based off? Just so I know which coding to use :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 18:58, August 24, 2014 (UTC) It's 4:54 pm. Why? Lord of Darkness (talk) 07:23, August 25, 2014 (UTC) I'm on from about 4pm to 8pm Lord of Darkness (talk) 07:28, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Here's your request, hope you like it :£ If I've missed anything, just say and I'll try to fix it :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:54, August 25, 2014 (UTC) So baby girl lets do this on the floor. O yea, sure. :D --BaconLettuceTomato (talk) 10:29, September 2, 2014 (UTC) If you want it, let's do it~ Hey, just to let you know that I fixed your boxarts blog, however you'll have to allow people to comment on it. Hope I've helped haha :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 19:08, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Another Request Hey, it's literally been ages! How are you? Potterfan1997 (talk) 15:43, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, it's been pretty quiet here tbh xD I'm back at school though as well ahaha :P Potterfan1997 (talk) 15:15, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I'm in the second year now :) What year are you in? Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:27, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Ah - I'm sure you'll be fine! :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:38, September 14, 2015 (UTC)